


Ignition

by Mayhem21



Series: Last Call [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Works as a stand-alone, some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem21/pseuds/Mayhem21
Summary: The spark between Grif and North finally ignites. Set between chapters 5 and 6 of Last Call. Written for RvB Rare Pair Week (5/7-13/17). Can be read as a stand-alone story. Can be skipped over if this isn't your kind of thing. <3





	Ignition

**Author's Note:**

> When I set out to write "Last Call", I had zero intention of writing a sex scene. But no, the boys were all like "But we're hot and we have awesome sex!" They refused to leave me alone until I wrote this. This scene literally would not leave my head. *throws hands into the air*

 “Hey.” North’s voice drifted out from the shadows next to the bar as Grif approached. The former Freelancer stepped forward, raising a hand in greeting. Once the Simulation soldier was closer, he continued. “It’s pretty crowded in there tonight. Your lieutenants are already here.”

“So you decided to lurk out here instead?” Grif cocked his head in amusement. “I didn’t realize your raging alcoholism would let up enough for you to take a night off,” he teased.

“I’m challenging myself,” North replied in a dry voice, secretly pleased with how willing Grif was to poke at him. “Anyways,” he continued, “I thought we might just head up to my place and relax for once. I know things have been heating up between the two factions so I thought it might be nice to have a night in for a change.”

“Yeah, things have been extra shit lately,” Grif replied. He grimaced slightly at the mention of the war. That was exactly what he came to the bar to forget for a while. Well, that and for North’s company. “Lead on, man. Anything’s better than turning around and doing that two-k hike again.”

The path the two men walked was, at this point, one Grif was quite familiar with. It had been nearly two months since he and the others had joined the New Republic Army and almost as long since Matthews had brought him to the hidden bar in the town closest to the Republic’s base of operations. It had been nearly two months since he’d met North and over a month since the man had confessed to his role in Project Freelancer.

North had fallen apart as he spoke about his sister, South, about being attacked by the fallen Agent Maine, and about the loss of his A.I., Theta. Grif had refused to leave him alone that night. Instead, he’d offered what comfort he could and ensured North didn’t hurt himself when he started clawing at his own skin as his fractured mind relived the day of the attack.

The morning after the confession had been the start of something new for the two men. The friendship they’d struck in the bar had already become close and that morning they had been able to properly work through most of the lingering issues surrounding Project Freelancer. And then, in a heated moment, they had both become aware that the spark between them was growing into something more.

Tonight, it seemed, that spark was finally going to ignite.

North had barely gotten the door to the rundown shack he lived in secured before Grif was pressing up close and pulling off his helmet. The air within the building was cool against his heated cheeks and the taller man didn’t resist when Grif tugged his head down for a kiss.

A shudder ran through the blonde at Grif slowly began to devour him. The kiss started slow, more a brushing of the lips, but Grif soon had North eagerly groaning for more as the Hawaiian licked and nipped at North’s mouth.

Still holding North’s helmet in one hand, Grif kicked his own towards the worn mattress sitting on the floor and started tugging the former Freelancer after it with the other. Grif walked confidently backwards while North stumbled after him, his hands reaching out to grasp at his hips. As they moved, Grif kept pulling North’s head to him, keeping him distracted with a series of deep, passionate kisses.

When they finally reached their destination, Grif paused to set North’s helmet down near the top of the mattress. He knew North liked his armor set out a certain way on the rare nights he slept without it. Far be it from him to get in the way of a Freelancer’s gear.

“Armor off,” he ordered as he straightened, reaching out to start tugging off his North's unpainted armor. Before he could start unlocking the different pieces, North took hold of him and tilted his head up for another kiss.

North’s mouth was hungry and Grif didn’t hesitate to fully return that desire.

It was strange, though, being the one with his head tilted up. Back home in Hawaii, Grif had typically been the taller individual in whatever entanglement he was in. There had been a few classmates he’d dallied with, a few girls lured in by his rough-and-tumble reputation.

Mostly, though, there had been tourists, sweet tourist girls with stars in their eyes and romance in their hearts. Once he’d been old enough to fully appreciate them, Grif hadn’t been able to resist the allure of those pretty girls visiting briefly from the mainland. And they were usually quickly caught up in the idea of a holiday romance with a charming local boy who knew where to find quiet beaches and pretty flowers.

There had been no tall boys. No rough stubble brushing against his cheek or big, powerful hands eager to take hold of him. No wry, witty, or dangerous men who didn’t hesitate to argue or push back against his usual bluster or bullshit.

This was different. But good. Very good. And the basic formula of two bodies coming together was the same.

Enjoying the kiss but wanting to move on to more, Grif pulled back just enough to bite North’s lower lip, eyes gleaming with wicked intent. “I said, _armor off_ ,” he breathed against North’s mouth.

North stared back for a moment through eyes that had almost turned black from desire. “Yeah, yeah, I know,” he said. Releasing him, North took a small step back and began yanking off his scratched and dented armor.

Grif made quick work of his own orange plates, letting them fall with a thunderous _crash_ off to the side and out of the way.

Once there were two piles of gear on the floor, one neat and tidy, the other loose and sprawling, North pounced. As he dove in to taste Grf’s mouth, his large hands set to work unsealing the other soldier’s black mesh and Kevlar bodysuit. Grif relaxed into the hands, moving as needed to help unpeel the clingy material while also kissing hungrily back.

Once the garment was hanging loose at Grif’s waist, he battered North’s hands away and reached for the seals on the taller man’s suit. After a few moments, North reluctantly pulled away and started tugging off the black mesh cloth; his towering height made it difficult for Grif to easily pull it off his shoulders.

In moments, the two men had finally stripped completely and this time, Grif was the one to move first.

Placing a hand on North’s chest, he pushed the lanky man down onto the mattress and quickly straddled his hips in quiet mimicry of the pose that set off that first spark a month earlier. This time, however, Grif straddled bare hips and thighs. The full measure of North’s desire rose hot and firm near his own and as Grif leaned forward to claim the other man’s mouth once more, they both groaned softly as their members rubbed up against each other’s.

As much as he wanted to just rush ahead, Grif took his time reacquainting himself with North’s mouth. He returned to a slower, more heated seduction, never quite giving the passionate kiss nor the entangling tongues North wanted. Instead, he threaded one hand through short blond hair, tugging gently at the dry strands while his mouth shifted to brush over his jaw and cheeks, lingering slightly over the scar slicing across his left cheekbone. He then slid down slightly to nibble and nip and North’s neck.

North moaned helplessly as Grif confidently began to work him over. He was already so hard, so hungry for more but the other man just grinned every time he tried to reach down between them and hurry him along. Grif intercepted his hand each time, tugging it up and pinning it to the mattress. Then his mouth would descend again, biting, licking, and sucking his way down his neck, his shoulder, and his arm. His tongue traced the line of muscle and his teeth nipped at the inside of his elbow and each action sent a small jolt of pleasure coursing through him. Finally, North would tug his arm free or send the other one down to take hold of them and the cycle would repeat.

After a few more repetitions, North, tired of the teasing game, surged forward, wrapping Grif up in his arms and rolling them over until the Hawaiian was the one on his back. His lover merely grinned up at him, unconcerned with the change in position, teeth flashing bright against the backdrop of his golden brown skin.

North felt his breath catch slightly at the sight of the other man’s figure. His round belly and tanned skin were a far step removed from the thin, almost gaunt frames of the citizens of Chorus or the sun starved skin that was so common. Even before Chorus, North had preferred bedmates with some heft to them; they looked and felt less like he was going to break them in two. Grif's broad shoulders and hips, big bones and heavy muscles were a testament to the powerhouse he could be when he put his mind to it.

Unable to resist, North leaned down to taste tawny skin beneath him. He skimmed briefly past Grif’s lips, down his throat, and headed directly for his chest.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Grif moaned as North mouthed at a nipple. The Freelancer nipped and sucked at the hot flesh, then soothed the brief flash of pain with a flick of his tongue. The layering sensations, the brief nip of teeth, the intense pressure as he sucked at the pointed flesh, and the healing trace of his tongue set fire to his senses. Grif felt his back arch as North continued to work, eventually switching first to his other nipple and then to the long scars that crisscrossed his chest.

Grif let his hands roam freely across North’s broad shoulders and stroke down the back of his neck while North continued to worship his skin. His fingers ran across the raised lines of scars and pucker of old bullet wounds.

For North, the teasing touch was electrifying after years and years going without much direct physical contact. Grif's blunt fingers floated feather light across his skin, spreading the heady sensation across more and more of his flesh. Then, in a counterpoint to his roving hands, Grif began to rock his hips, causing his cock to rub against North’s stomach.

The duel sensations were almost too much and North soon found himself shuddering as he buried his face in Grif’s neck. He could feel the vibration of Grif’s soft moans in his throat as his hips continued to move and North didn't hesitate to press his lips against the fluttering heartbeat he found there while he ground his own hips into the mattress.

Soon enough, Grif tugged at North’s elbow, urging him to slide back up the bed. There was a moment of awkwardness as they figured out how to shift so North could move his long legs and where to set down his knees. And as they squirmed across the small mattress, laughter bubbled out of Grif’s throat while they squabbled briefly about who was moving where. A warm grin spread across North’s face and when he was finally back at head height, they were both giggling helplessly.

Cradling North’s jaw in his broad hands, Grif tugged the pale blond in for another kiss. As they drew close, their legs and hips pressed together, tangling around each other’s and started rocking back and forth.

The sudden direct contact caused North to whimper. He threaded an arm around Grif’s waist, drawing him closer so he could touch more, feel more as their hips continued to press and rub. One of Grif’s hands skimmed down North’s side, fingers drifting across his arm and ribs, spreading that electrifying touch further along his body. Gripping North’s hip, Grif’s shifted his weight until North rolled onto his back. His other arm threaded around North’s shoulders, allowing him to brace himself slightly above the Freelancer while he devoured his mouth and drove his hips hard into North.

North tore his mouth free of Grif, moaning helplessly as his head tipped back, His hips surged against the other man’s as their cocks rubbed together. Grif kept up a steady rhythm and continued to grasp North’s hip, helping him to move in time with motion. Meanwhile, his lips and tongue drifted across North’s jaw and throat, biting and licking and mouthing at his flesh. The hand on his hip eventually slid away, fingers spreading as he reached around to grope at his stomach and sides. The touch drifted easily over hard muscle and old scars, light and teasing and always avoiding dipping down to take either or both of them in hand.

“Grif,” North finally whined, feeling utterly helpless beneath his lover. His own hands rested on Grif’s shoulders, his grip flexing and tightening in time with the motion of their hips.

“We’ve got all night,” Grif responded with a grin. Then, he rose to his knees, leaving North hissing at the sudden loss of pressure and movement. Dipping down briefly, he gave the taller man a deep, lingering kiss before pulling away. He rolled onto his other side, arm outstretched and groping. There was a brief sound of metal scraping on concrete and the faint click as he dug into a storage compartment but then he returned to press again North once more, urging him back onto his side.

There was greater purpose this time as he set his hands roaming across North’s lanky frame. His tongue snaked out to lick at North’s lips, silently asking for access and with a soft gasp, North let his mouth fall open. Grif’s tongue darted into North mouth, stealing his breath away as it chased after North’s. Faint moans poured out of North’s mouth as Grif devoured him, unable to breath until the orange solder gave him a moment’s respite.

Even as his mouth and tongue coaxed North’s open, Grif’s hands were busy stroking and clutching at North’s hips. One hand slid down the side of his leg, suddenly hooking the back of one meaty thigh and dragging it up onto his hip. The fingers went back to roaming once North’s leg was secure.

Finally, _finally_ , Grif’s hand moved to his crotch. North almost came then and there as Grif wrapped a confident hand around his cock, squeezing gently as he pumped him once, twice, three times. North’s head fell back and he moaned helplessly. His entire body shuddered as Grif continued to step up the pressure, driving more and more pleasure through him. Whatever thoughts or plans he might have had for the night were gone, driven out of his mind by Grif’s determined, merciless seduction.

Soon, too soon, Grif released North’s cock, allowing his hand to roam further down to tug teasingly at his balls and press at the spot behind them. North clutched at Grif’s shoulders, his arms, overcome with the myriad sensations Grif was creating. Letting out a soothing hum, Grif leaned in close, resting his forehead against’s North’s, helping to reassure and anchor him.

As much as Grif wanted to continue exploring, he knew he needed to keep going. There would be time later to learn better how to touch and stroke North’s heavy cock and full balls, how to tease him and drive him wild. Fumbling briefly with his other hand, Grif popped the lid on the small tube he’d lifted from medical a few days earlier, mindful not to get any of the slick liquid into North’s hair as he squeezed the contents onto his fingers. The hand tormenting North’s crotch flitted away briefly as he reached up to scoop the clear substance. Then it returned, probing for the final part of North’s anatomy he hasn’t explored yet.

Whimpering, North pressed closer to Grif as he realized the other man’s intent, hooking his leg higher up on Grif’s broad hip. The lubricant was startlingly cool when it brushed against his ass and between his slightly parted buttocks as fingers search out the small opening hidden between them. When Grif found his tight hole, he rubbed his fingers against the rim of the opening, gently stroking and caressing the puckered skin.

“Ahh,” North panted as he felt Grif’s teasing touching. He turned his head yet slightly, pressing open mouthed kissed up and down the side of his lover’s face. Grif immediately turned his head and captured his lips, simultaneously driving the tip of his finger into North’s ass.

The sudden breach forced a startled gasp out of North, the sound changing into a low moan as Grif started to work his lubed finger in and out of him, twisting and crooking it as he worked to slowly open him up. A second finger soon joined the first, then a third.

North clutched at Grif, the slow stretching driving him out of his mind. Grif just kept ramping up the pleasure, adding more and more with each passing moment. His hips rocked desperately against’s Grif’s leg, forward to rub his cock against the thick thigh and back against the fingers buried inside him, stretching and teasing him but not enough, not yet.

“Grif, p- please,” North whimpered. “I need-- I want--”

“I gotcha,” Grif immediately replied. Pulling his fingers free, he paused long enough to give him one final hard kiss. “Up,” he prompted, pulling away suddenly. North blinked in confusion at the sudden loss of Grif’s comforting weight and heat. “Come on, you’re riding,” Grif prompted again, now tugging at North’s arm. “I’m guessing it’s been a while for you and I haven’t done this with a dude before. You’re on top.”

Shaking his head slightly to clear it, North sat up and shifted places with the Simulation soldier. Grif stretched out comfortably on the worn mattress and guided North’s legs to straddle his hips. Now that he was upright, North took a moment to look over Grif once more, drinking in the sight of his thick brown hair and open, relaxed expression. His eyes skimmed down his chest and stomach, past the scars and extra padding. The contrast between their skin made North chuckle; his legs looked pale and sickly next to Grif’s darker, healthy russet brown limbs.

Finally, North’s gaze reached Grif’s cock. The organ stood proud and erect above a nest of brown curls, a hint of clear liquid pooling at the tip. Like the rest of Grif, it was big, thick, and North couldn’t think of anything he wanted in him more.

He slid down Grif’s legs and leaned down, tongue flicking out to taste the gleaming tip. Grif gasped at the sudden sensation, arching up against the confining weight North was applying to his lower body. With a pleased smile, North sucked the head into his mouth. It was only fair, after all, that he got to tease the other man some. Goodness knows that’s all he’d been doing to him.

The sound of Grif’s moans and gasps were like a symphony of pleasure. North wrapped his hand around the base of the thick cock, jerking it up and down as he began to bob his head. He focused on keeping his lips tight on the organ while his tongue traced abstract patterns against the smooth shaft.

Finally, Grif seized his arm and hauled him up and off. North scrambled back up Grif’s body and bent down to kiss him hungrily, groaning as Grif sampled the taste of himself in North’s mouth.

“Here,” Grif panted after several moments of heavy petting. The tube of lubricant was slapped into North’s hand. “Don’t tell me you suddenly don’t want to get fucked.”

“Hell no,” North breathlessly replied. He hurried to pop the top off and squeezed a generous amount into his hand. He reached out and took hold of Grif’s cock, working the lube along the shaft and tip. As Grif had suspected, it had been awhile since North had been with anyone.

Then, they were ready. North angled himself over Grif’s body, lubed hand holding the thick cock to guide it to his entrance while Grif rested his own hands on North’s hips. The slick, velvety tip slid easily between his buttocks and unerringly found North’s waiting hole. Finally, holding Grif’s cock steady, North pushed down onto the head.

Distantly, he heard Grif curse, felt his big hands spasm on his hips. But all that paled to the delicious burn of finally being penetrated.

For a while, North didn’t move, instead taking his time to get used to having something inside him bigger than his own fingers. There was some pain, of course, but that wasn’t surprising under the circumstances and it was rapidly being drowned out by pure pleasure.

Grif waited for North to move or open his eyes or do _something_. The tight passage felt unbelievably good around his dick and it took every bit of self control he had not to buck up into North and just fuck him senseless. Gritting his teeth, Grif focused on holding his hips still and not shoving North all the way down.

After what felt like an eternity, North began to move. He pressed his hands onto Grif’s chest for leverage as he slowly began to move up and down, taking in a little more of the thick cock with each new motion.

It wasn’t long before he was gasping. Grif was _definitely_ bigger than anyone he’d ridden before in more ways than one. Taking a deep breath, he hissed as he pulled off Grif’s cock and grabbed the tube from where he’d dropped it, adding a fresh layer of lube to the shaft.

Grif’s eyes went wide when he saw the determined expression on North’s face and the speed with which he was now moving. “You don’t have to-- _fuck!_ ”

North let out his own wordless cry as he slammed down all the way onto Grif. He felt as though had been split in two. It didn’t hurt, didn’t feel good, it was simply pure, overwhelming sensation. As he gasped, bringing his raging heartbeat under control, the world outside the thick cock he’d taken all the way to the root began to return.

Large hands stroked his sides, his hips, offering comfort. And in the midst of the litany of curse words falling out of Grif’s lips were also reassurances and dirty words telling North exactly how good his tight passage felt.

Beneath him, Grif was a burning beacon with the hottest flame buried deep within North’s body. The faint tremor of tightly controlled passion in the broad hips and thick thighs between his legs promised one of hell of a ride once they started going and the way North’s legs were spread to accommodate the other man made him feel absolutely wanton. He’d never had to work so hard to accommodate so much before and if they didn’t end the night with Grif pounding into him like North was his personal fuck toy, he thought he might cry.

Without opening his eyes or speaking, North leveraged his hips back up until the tip of Grif’s cock barely remained inside him and then dropped back down. The feeling of the thick cock moving rubbing and stretching his passage left him moaning; slamming all the way back down and taking every bit of Grif made him scream.

God, it felt _so good_. Aided by Grif’s encouraging hands, North began to ride, driving himself down onto the thick cock over and over again. Grif was so big, so hot and hard inside him. North wasn’t going to last. He couldn’t. It had been too long.

“Grif, not, not going to--” he stammered as he continued to ride. He was close, _so close_ \--

The world suddenly unbalanced and North’s increasingly frantic movements came to an abrupt stop as Grif surged upright. Wrapping his arms around North’s hips, Grif ground in deep for a moment, holding the taller man down on his cock.

As lights swam in front of his eyes, North suddenly realized they were moving. Before North’s dazed mind figured out what he was planning, Grif went into action once more.

They fell back onto the mattress, this time with North on the bottom and crying out as the shift caused Grif’s cock to move inside him. Then, after Grif took a moment to angle North’s long, pale legs onto his shoulders, they began to _really_ fuck.

North’s hands tore at the sheets beneath him and he found his head hanging off the edge of the mattress as Grif drove mercilessly into him.

All the stretching, the riding-- all of it had led up to this. Grif loomed menacingly over North, held up by hands planted on either side of his head while his hips slapped against North’s willing body. Each thrust was hard and deep. There was no more softness, no more tenderness and North loved every moment of it. His hips rocked frantically in time with Grif’s thrusts and he used what little control he had left over his body to move with the thrusts, making sure Grif’s cock was hitting him where North wanted it inside.

As Grif bent closer, North found himself folded nearly in half, legs still spread wide. There was nothing left for him but to take whatever his lover wanted to give him and he’d never felt so good in his life.

The frantic thrusts, the feeling of heavy balls slapping his ass and hot breath against his neck, his own wailing moans and Grif’s deep grunts--

North came so hard, he saw black spots. His neglected cock practically gushed as stream after stream of cum shot out and coated his stomach and chest. Grif continued to thrust into him, added an additional layer of stimulation to his orgasm that sparked fireworks in his vision. A few moments later, Grif slammed hard into North then lingered as he reached his own peak. North let out a dazed moan as he felt Grif’s cum fill him, one hot spurt after another.

The room fell silent save for the two men’s panting breaths. After a few moments, Grif straightened, slowing pulling free of North’s body and easing his shaky legs back down onto the mattress. He then pushed himself to his feet and staggered over to the sink where he retrieved a cleaning rag and a glass of water, returning to the makeshift bed to wipe the rapidly cooling cum off North’s stomach and chest. Once the last trace of North’s essence had been wiped away, Grif tossed the rag back towards the sink and stretched out on the mattress beside his lover.

Grif rested his other hand on North’s shoulder. The blond man was taking deep breaths as he lay flat on the mattress, eyes closed. There was a faint tremor running through him. Groping along the ground next to the mattress, Grif retrieved the simple blanket that had been kicked to the side and pulled it over North. “Can you sit up for me?” he asked in a soft voice.

For a moment, North didn’t respond but eventually he opened dazed eyes and nodded.

Grif slid a supporting arm behind his shoulders and helped him up, tugging the blanket around so it lay draped over the tall man’s shoulders. “I need you to drink some water. Just a little bit,” Grif prompted. Reaching into the blanket, he found one of North’s hands and gently tugged it out, wrapping his hand around the glass. He had to help North take his first sip drink but once the water hit his lips, something in his eyes seemed to reassert itself. The next several sips were taken without aid.

North felt himself relaxing as Grif settled down next to him. A hand tugged at the blanket, making sure it was properly covering his shoulders then ran through his hair. A small smile spread across his face. He took a few more sips of the water before setting the glass down on the concrete floor.

“You okay?” Grif asked, eyes watching his face intently.

North nodded and reached out to take Grif’s hand, threading their fingers together. “Yeah, I’m okay,” he confirmed. “That was-- good. Intense.” His smile grew. He felt like he was floating. “I liked it.” North paused for a moment, his head tilting to one side as he noticed something. “I think I’m leaking your cum all over the mattress,” he stated in a still-dazed voice.

Grif laughed, a warm, soft sound. “I’ll take this side, then,” he promised. Tugging North’s arm, he encouraged him to stretch out on the mattress, on the side opposite the wet spot as promised. “Time to sleep, I think,” Grif suggested. Once North was relaxed on the mattress, Grif rearranged the blanket and stretched out beside his lover.

North immediately rolled onto his side and pressed back against Grif, letting out a happy sigh when a strong arm came to rest over his waist. A soft kiss was pressed against his shoulder.

“Night, North,” Grif murmured.

“Good night, Grif.” Shutting his eyes, North relaxed into Grif’s familiar warmth and let his mind drift. There was no worry about the war on Chorus or how he would eventually reunite with Wash and Carolina. For now, all he needed and wanted was right there.


End file.
